The Past, Present, and Future
by Jewel-Gurl73
Summary: or 'Ice Cream and Waltzes'. My some what clumsy entry for Iron-Gibbet's, on , 'the date' fan fic contest.


The past is history, the future a mystery, and this moment is a gift. That is why it is called the present.  
- anonymous  
………………………………………………………………………………………………................................................................................................................................................

Erik stood outside Chelsey's door, raised his hand to knock…and rubbed the back of his neck instead. What _does_ one say to a lady you have left lying unconscious; and on the floor, no less? On the second attempt to knock the door suddenly opened and Heather almost walked into him.

"Geez! Oh, it's you." She gasped.

"Yes, it's me." Was his sour retort.

"Chel...!" Erik's hand clamped over her mouth, a look of panic on his face.

"SHHHH!"

"Hey mom, Erik's here, and he's got Heather gagged!" Too late he remembered Thanh.

"Oh!" Chelsey stuck her head out of her bedroom door, "could you wait in the living room for a sec, Erik?"

"Of, of course." He stammered as both the front and bedroom door were closed. Thanh stuck her tongue out at him, and proceeded to pour herself a cup of orange juice.

"_That_ was for the make over you gave us." Erik scowled.

"All is fair in love, war and payback." He replied, remembering his own 'make over'.

"You realize you just justified her actions, right?" Heather asked. Before he could rant away, Chelsey came out in jeans and a red tank top, her hair pulled back.

"Hello."

"Hi, sorry for keeping you waiting; I was just looking for my purse so I could get some dance instruction videos so I can wow Alex…" she suspiciously eyed the length of rope peeking from behind Erik's back, "Why do you have your Punjab lasso out?"

"No reason." He stuffed it back in…wherever he keeps it.

"Okay; wanna go out for ice cream, and talk?"

"uhhh…oui."  
………………………………………………………………………………………………................................................................................................................................................

Chelsey had offered to order the cones from the shop while Erik got them a table near an open window. It was a lovely day, and the breeze brought in the smell of green things from the park across the street.

"Happy birthday, Michael!" a group of children suddenly laughed and cheered at the appearance of Captain Mangy Mangoose, the ice cream parlors mascot. Erik found the sight revolting, yet he could not look away.

"Here we go! Bubble gum ice cream for me, and cookie dough ice cream for you."

"Cookie dough…in iced cream?"

"mmmhummm" he mumbled in affirmation through a chew of gum. Erik took a lick. It was delicious! Chelsey laughed as Erik started eating it ravenously. He only stopped when his head began to ache, and it was then he remembered something.

"What is it that Chelsey wished to speak of with Erik? If it is leaving her unconscious…"

"Hmm? Oh, no it's not about that. Well, not directly," she took a final lick, "It's just that…you're really confusing me."

"_Says the pot to the kettle." _He thought

"I mean, if you like me, and we're friends, then why do you keep pushing me away?" Erik remained silent for a second, and then sighed.

"Because…as much as Erik cares for you, he knows this will not last…"

"Why not?" his fingers ran through his hair agitatedly, and stared at her.

"Think on it. How long before Erik returns to his after life and leaves Chelsey in the living world; five days, one day, an hour? Erik can not stand the thought of Chelsey feeling the same way he did when Christine left him." Chelsey was silent for a moment, and then she put her arm in his.

"Monsieur, I am an adult, I have been for quite some time now; and I am capable of understanding what lies ahead…"

"Are you? Can you understand how empty you feel when that someone is gone, how you keep thinking of all the things you should've done differently? Would you be able to, when the grief comes…"

"…to push those emotions aside just to keep going?" Chelsey finished with venom. Erik was rendered mute, and frozen when she got up and stomped across the street to the park. He chased after her, and collided into the mongoose pirate carrying an ice cream float.

"Hey, would ya be careful? It comes out of my pay if it gets wrecked." Erik gave him a confused look before running past him and into the park.  
.………………………………………………………………………………………………................................................................................................................................................

Chelsey sat on a park bench, her head in her hands. Three years ago, there'd been an accident.

"Miss Chelsey! There *gasp* you are."

"Erik?" she looked up and saw the now familiar white mask.

"Are you all right? Erik is sorry for making you angry, he truly regrets it..."

"It's okay Erik; I'm actually flattered you thought of me in all this." she smiled at him "You just made me think of when my dad died; he'd gotten into a car accident a few years ago." she chuckled "If I had a problem, he'd drop whatever he was doing and just sit down and listen to me about anything; from homework to boys. Actually," she now laughed tearfully, "he left the boy stuff to mom." the only sound made was her quiet sniffles.

"Erik is now sorry for the loss of your father, but also that he thought you would not understand how he felt. He wishes he could take your mind off these matters." he thought a moment, then he turned to her, "He has it! Erik will teach you to waltz for the masque so you will not have to spend money on those videos."

"What?" Blushing, he pulled her to her feet and stood in front of her.

"Chelsey just needs to place his hand on Erik's waist, and keep her feet together." He watched, and was pleased and relieved to see that Chelsey's melancholy was turning into delight.

"From there it is simple. Chelsey's left foot needs to take a step back, and then have her right foot follow, and then turn right with the left foot on the third beat. And then the left foot steps forward, and the right foot follows, they turn again, and the pattern is followed for the whole of the song."

"Okay."

"All right. Then one, two three, one two three…"

*crunch*

Erik bit his lip as Chelsey's foot bit into his.

"Oh! I'm sorry Erik!"

"All's forgiven," he hissed out his breath, "once more?" at Chelsey's nod, he once again began the tempo. After a few minutes of practice, Chelsey was able to keep her toes to herself, in addition to following the steps with ease.

"I can't believe that I learned how to waltz!" she smiled, and then her face became thoughtful, "it's just too bad we don't have any music." Suddenly, her 'idea' expression appeared.

"Oh merde, what now?" .Erik thought, as Chelsey suddenly swept him into a waltz, and he instinctively, more then willingly, followed along. Then she started to sing in a pleasant alto.

Do I hear a waltz?  
Very odd, but I hear a waltz.  
There isn't a band, and  
I don't understand it at all

They danced off the trail and onto the grass. Erik expertly maneuvered them around a garbage can…

I can't hear a waltz  
Oh my word, there it goes again  
Dipped her away from a flying Frisbee…  
Why is nobody dancing in the street?  
Can't they hear the beat?

…And lifted her over a family's picnic.

Magical, mystical miracle  
Can it be?  
Is it true?  
Things are impossibly lyrical  
Is it me…

She looked at him.

No, it's you!

I do hear a waltz  
I see you and I hear a waltz  
It's what I've been waiting for all my life,  
To hear a waltz.

It then sunk in that she was serenading him. How uncommon, how contrary, how…pleasing. He smiled back. Then he noticed people were staring and whispering. 'Is this a prank?' 'Are they filming a movie?' Erik was unnerved, but Chelsey just laughed and said…

"Let's give them a show Erik; sing!"

"What?!"

"Sing!" Blushing profusely, not knowing what to sing, he looked at Chelsey. Then he sang in rich tenor.

Do I hear a waltz?  
Oh, my dear, don't you hear a waltz?  
Such lovely Blue Danubey music  
How can you be still?  
You must hear a waltz!

He looked up and saw a child beginning to dance with its companion.

Even strangers are dancing now:

He saw an old lady with her young kitten.

An old lady is waltzing in her flat,  
Waltzing with her cat.

He noticed the flowers all around them

Roses are dancing with peonies.  
Yes, it's true!  
Don't you see?  
Ev'rything's suddenly Vienese,  
Can't be you!

Chelsey then interrupted.

Must be me!

Then they sang together.

Do I hear a waltz?  
I want more than to hear a waltz:  
I want you to share it 'cause  
Oh, boy, do I hear a waltz?

They twirled to a stop, and stayed in each other's arms, looking into another's eyes. Erik knew if he was any different, he'd have been swept in the moment and he would have kissed her passionately. However, because he was Erik, he instead placed a gentle caress on her forehead instead. Chelsey looked at him in confusion. _What are you saying to me?_ She thought. Then…

"Erik? Chelsey?"

"Alex?!" they asked in unison. Indeed, Erik's twin had been walking in the park to leisurely make his way to Chelsey's home, and had found her here instead.

"Hork and a half wax, what on earth were you two doing?"

"Erik was teaching me to waltz for the masque!" she squealed, and went and gave Alex a kiss.

"That's good," he eyed Erik before turning to her, "That means you're going to teach me, right?" he grinned.

"Of course! Oh!" she turned back to Erik, and was about to give him a kiss on the mouth, then she stopped, and hugged him instead.

"Thank you for the dance, monsieur Erik."

"You're welcome." He quietly answered. She then put her arm in Alex's and left. A snatch of music he'd heard earlier came into his mind.

You give your hand to me  
And then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy

He stood there, barely hearing the compliments of strangers that had stayed, as he lingered on the truth of these simple words.

You'll never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me

"A_nd perhaps",_ he thought, _"it is really best it stays this way."_


End file.
